


你感觉到了吗

by qilibali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2014
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 12





	你感觉到了吗

第一次，是Holmes夫人递给正在电视机前收看国际象棋大师赛的三岁儿子一杯刚泡好的牛奶，“小心烫哦。”她看到儿子双手捧住了杯子，微微一笑就去忙别的琐事去了。过了一会儿她经过起居室，看到小儿子依旧那个姿势捧着杯子盯着电视目不转睛。Holmes夫人冲过去，小心翼翼地把儿子幼嫩的手指从杯壁上拉开，已经烫出的水泡破裂开，Sherlock的眼睛就没有离开过电视，妈咪的眼泪瞬间就掉下来了。

他们去了医院，医生的诊断安慰了这个年轻母亲的心，她儿子并没有麻风病，但触觉丧失的原因不明。

晚上见到哥哥的Sherlock赖在他身上，举着被包裹得像羊角面包一样的手抱怨：“我疼！还有，还有把我的手捆成这样还怎么给书翻页怎么拿镊子怎么动象棋？！”

那之后妈咪始终小心翼翼地关注着儿子，但Sherlock后来再也没有出现过相同症状，慢慢地她也就遗忘了。

但Mycroft没有。

五年后，他接到弟弟的电话：“我听不到Mycroft我听不到Mycroft我听不到Mycroft我……”弟弟无起伏的声音在话筒那边连续不断，因为Sherlock听不到电话的提示音，不知道是否已经接通。他没有选择发短信——Mycroft知道声音听起来很平静的Sherlock其实已经非常恐慌，等不到哥哥看到短信。

Mycroft赶回家，Sherlock已经从医院回来。他是在专心致志做实验的时候失去听力的，妈咪叫他吃饭他也没有答应，家长们一开始还以为他太专心了，但后来爸爸上楼站在他身后叫他都没有回应。

这时候Sherlock休学在家已经两个星期，他不适应小学，所以妈咪决定在家亲自指导他的课业。

医生认为可能是心理因素导致的，但无法证实，但只有等下一次他失聪的时候再检查。

Mycroft暗自记住了两次Sherlock短暂地失去某种感官的时间。

第三次不意外地到来。

那一天妈咪正在叫爸爸拆掉花园里破损的葡萄架，换上新的紫藤木架子，Sherlock一声不吭地循着声音来到院子门口，“爸爸？”他喊道，Holmes先生当时正坐在高脚梯上，远远地应了一声，“别过来亲爱的，危险。”Sherlock站在那儿没有动，他能听到被砍掉的葡萄架正在坍塌，妈咪被一根树梗刺到惊叫了一声，但Sherlock不知道，他本能地朝前去。爸爸急忙要从梯子上下来阻止他，结果就一脚踩空摔了下来。

Mycroft第三天才请到假回来，爸爸因为骨折要修养至少一个月。

*

“下一次，你失去了点儿什么，要马上告诉我们！”妈咪着急地强调，而哥哥则指出：“这是第几次？我认为不是第三次。”

此时已经公学毕业的Sherlock皱起眉头，他没去大学，时下流行中学毕业生们出去见识一下世界而Sherlock就是这样。不过他更多的是为了在公学和大学之间找个空隙喘口气。他从小就不喜欢学校，一直在和应试教育拔河。

“第五次，”Sherlock知道瞒不过哥哥，“两年前我一度尝不出味道，但那没什么，四年前我失去了几天嗅觉。”

而这一次，他已经做过该做的所有检查，医生只能解释为心理因素导致失明，因为检查结果都没有任何问题。

“到底是什么心理因素？”妈妈坐在爸爸床前苦思冥想，他们家没什么问题呀？第一次小Sherly才三岁，能有什么心理问题？烫伤手妈咪也很快就发现了。第二次他失聪时也在家，并不是在外面受到了什么刺激或是挫折。第三次据Sherlock说是睡觉之前肚子饿了吃了饼干，没吃出味道，第二天胡乱吃了外卖，那种东西吃不出味道也无所谓，第二天圣诞节晚上回到家的时候也已经恢复了味觉所以他完全没在意。第四次他更加差点没察觉，不过进电梯他遇到了一个眼熟的女同学，没有闻到平时都会有的刺鼻香水味，那时才知道了不对劲。

“然后呢？什么时候恢复的嗅觉？”Mycroft也坐在爸爸床边的扶手椅里，Sherlock盘腿在地毯上，这是一个场型家庭议会。

“两三天？我不知道！那时候我正有个项目报告要写，你还来了我们学校记得吗？我忙死了哪还有精力管嗅觉这微不足道的小事。”Sherlock嚷嚷着，妈咪喊起来：“微不足道的事儿！听听你说的，以后你都闻不到房子起火的烧焦味，这很危险！早晨烤面包的香气也没法催你起床了！还有圣诞节的路边店里飘来的烤鸭香也不能让你想起家！壁炉里燃烧的果木香灶台上的鸡蛋糊了你爸爸烤臭脚丫的味道！都闻不到了！那多严重！”

“哦妈妈你真是个诗人，”坐在床上的爸爸叹道，眼睛里有星星，妈咪半爱怜半埋怨地扫他一眼，两个儿子各自翻个白眼。

“我们家也不缺爱啊！为什么？”妈咪扫视全家，发出疑问。

大家都没出声，Sherlock用他恢复了的视力观察Mycroft，他哥哥靠在扶手椅里，悠悠回望。

*

吃过晚饭，儿子们回了楼上的卧室，妈妈把一楼的起居室布置成了爸爸的临时小窝，他看电视下象棋招待客人去洗手间去餐厅都很方便。

Mycroft和Sherlock上楼后直接进了Sherlock的房间。

“你请了几天假？”弟弟关上门，若无其事地问。

“一个星期。”哥哥观察他的桌子，翻动了一页他正在写的数据，Sherlock站在一旁等待，通常他哥哥都会找到点儿漏洞或者错误什么的，他早就不对此抱有侥幸心了。可Mycroft很快就挪开了视线，在不大的房间里游走，这儿看看那儿看看。

“Mycroft？”Sherlock似乎有点儿困惑，他一屁股坐到床上，弹簧床还把他弹了弹，“如果你是突发奇想要照顾我的自尊心，就不必了！”

“哦？哦，”Mycroft回了一下头，顿了顿回到书桌前，拉着椅子摆到Sherlock旁边坐下，“那不在考虑范围，你的自尊心没有这么脆弱，既然如此，Sherlock，你对你的症状应该有了推断，说来听听。”

Sherlock眨着眼睛，好像没料到话题瞬间转到这个上面，刹那间他视线游弋到了别的地方但他很快拉了回来，直视Mycroft。

“我认为是我对学习的焦虑，你知道，我就快要进大学了，而每一次发作都和学习某件事有关，第一次是国际象棋，第二次是因为对碱基好奇非得在家里这种初级实验室搞那种复杂探索，第三次就更别提学校在圣诞期间关闭了实验室我只好回家，第四次你也知道了我在赶报告，而你又好死不死那个时候去学校拜访……总之每一次都是学习，大概是某种应激反应。”

他哥哥点点头，“有道理，”闭了闭眼，他又看着Sherlock说，“那么，你计算过每次病发的时间咯？”

“当然，第一次没有触感持续了四个小时以上妈咪还以为我得了麻风，第二次失聪大约十三个小时，第三次我没算，大概二十来个小时吧，第四次——”

“——两三天，按你的说法应该不满三天，那么折中算六十个小时好了，”Mycroft抢答，弟弟看着他，承认了。

“第一次我放学回家妈咪还很担心你的症状，吃完饭以后你就跟我说很疼了，发病的起始时间妈咪算不准，你估计四小时以上？那么五小时。

“第二次——暂且算第二次，”他的眼神阻止了弟弟插话，“爸妈叫你吃饭是十二点左右，我接到电话是下午四点，回到家已经是晚上十一点半，你十二点多就恢复了。十三个小时可信。

“后面那次从前一晚到第二天晚上，我几乎和你一同到家，当时我问你有没什么不寻常，你说没有——是的我记得。到家就恢复了对吗，很好。

“至于我去学校看你那次……帮妈咪给你带几件过冬的衣服，虽然你说我打扰了写报告，但妈咪一早就告诉过你了她会让我给你带点东西，你知道我会来。这么一说，见面的时候你凑近了一下来着，当时我应该想到你丧失了嗅觉，嗯，你当时闻到什么吗？”

“没。”Sherlock已经放弃了抵抗，弯着腰驼着背坐在床垫上，手叉在胸前，非暴力不合作的样子。

“真的？你嫌弃妈咪送来的大衣，我带你去买了你现在还在穿的那件，什么牌子来着……”

“Belstaff！”他弟弟阴郁地瞥了一眼衣柜。

“我看到你立起衣领，就把围巾给你了。”Mycroft指出，果然他弟弟闻言微微吸了吸鼻子——人们总是会下意识地做出和回忆相应的举动并产生相似的反应，就好像回忆起妈妈的菜嘴里就盛产津液，想起女朋友的爱抚下半身也会蠢蠢欲动一样。

“你当时已经恢复嗅觉了，围上我的围巾的时候。”他哥哥指出。

Sherlock不置可否。

“至于这一次的，”Mycroft把手放在扶手上，撑着下巴，想到他回到家，看到弟弟朝他转来的脸上茫然的双眼，简直不敢相信他弟弟也会有那样空洞的眼神，那么愚蠢一点也不适合他。

弟弟知道他进来了，伸出手来想确认他在哪，但Mycroft没有碰触他，他在那瞬间有些难以接受这样的弟弟。

他震惊，难过还是其次，更多的是不敢相信——那个如此聪明的弟弟，仅次于他的弟弟，如果今后再也看不见，那会是多么巨大的损失！

Sherlock碰不到他，转而就开始生气，“Mycroft！”他生气勃勃，霎时间失明的眼睛也仿佛恢复了神采。

幸运的是，第二天Sherlock就恢复了视力。所以这一次是时间最长的一次，持续了将近五天。

“直到今天早上，你告诉我们你能看到了。”Mycroft又开口，Sherlock在床上挪动了一下。

“其实你昨晚就恢复了，不是吗？”哥哥前倾身体，手肘撑在自己的膝盖上，和Sherlock的距离一下子拉近了不少，弟弟忍住朝床中间挪的冲动。

“知道了还问我。”少年交叉双臂，有点儿气鼓鼓的。

“你演技挺好，我五点不到回家，我猜晚餐后你说要自己一个人待着就已经恢复了吧，因为你怕在我面前露馅。”

Sherlock深深吸了一口气，闭着嘴，看起来很不高兴。

“Sherlock，”弟弟狠狠地瞪着他，但Mycroft无所畏惧，“你不觉得，你的症状——”

“和你没关系！”

“和学习的关系很牵强？”

两个人的语句重叠在一起，闭上嘴的两人都显得有些意外，但一个是吃惊的意外，一个则是意外的恼羞。

“我和你没什么说的了！”Sherlock起身打开门后钻回了床上把自己埋进被子，就像一只为躲避天敌情急之下往身上堆土埋起来的土拨鼠——鸵鸟不钻沙子。

Mycroft叹口气，站在门口回过头，“不管怎么说，下一次你再有类似症状，必须通知我们，明白了吗？隐瞒没有任何好处。”

说完他关上门走了，被子盖住头的Sherlock愤恨地想：哼，凭什么！说得好像你在乎！

*

Sherlock发病确实不止这五次，只是当和嗅觉还有味觉甚至触觉有关的时候，因为不明显他也就没声张，反正没有治疗办法，而且他很清楚这到底和什么有关。

Mycroft。

他记得很清楚，三岁那年他一个人观看国际象棋比赛，是因为前一天晚上和哥哥下棋的时候被嫌弃蠢。他特别想要一日千里能立马变得可以和Mycroft一较高下，他沉浸在等哥哥放学回家自己能用新学的步法将军的想象里，真的忘了手掌心的杯子有多烫人。

之后的治疗也不怎么疼，应该是烫伤时间长而麻木的关系。

而当晚，哥哥回到家，看到他“重伤”的小手，担忧和惊吓的动容表情Sherlock永远也忘不了，那天晚上哥哥陪着他下棋，他坐在Mycroft的腿上，说一句哥哥就替他动一步，一句也没有嫌弃他麻烦。

Sherlock爱死了这种被宠溺的感觉，但他也深深为自己不能和Mycroft平起平坐而懊恼。

这矛盾的思绪便一直持续了下去。

直到一年后的冬天，妈咪还没有往浴缸加热水就跑出去接电话，他坐了进去，却感觉不到寒冷，看到水面没有水蒸气，他知道水是冷的，就放干了浴缸假装自己洗完了，然后在妈咪询问的时候撒谎。

他的身体似乎会自作主张决定他需要这个，但Sherlock决定他不需要。所以他没有告诉任何人。他可以忍受。

那之后几年都很好，哥哥去寄宿学校，他去讨厌的小学，被排挤被欺负都不算什么，妈咪有研究所的工作，爸爸也要上班，他逃学，搞破坏，逼得妈妈不得不在家工作，顺便教他。

可Sherlock依旧不满足，妈咪很聪明，但妈咪没有Mycroft聪明。

于是失聪就这么发生了。

哥哥闻讯赶回家，他发现自己根本没必要能听到，他看着Mycroft的嘴唇就知道他在说什么话，而哥哥担忧的神色让他内心有一股报复般的快感。

叫你无视我，叫你无视我！

可他不能这样！他是一个独立的人，他才不会依赖谁，他没了Mycroft一样能活！

但是Sherlock还是发现，由于哥哥的忙碌，他们难以见上一面，而只要能见到Mycroft就会引发连续的问题。比如，在圣诞假期还没开始就已经食不知味。他积累了很多问题想要和Mycroft探讨，他想念对方飘来的心知肚明的眼神，他享受和Mycroft在一起时心有灵犀的畅快，天哪，他真的想。

嘴里的食物就像他周遭的人，乏善可陈，食之无味。

只有在有Mycroft的餐桌上，一切恢复了原样，只是摄取养分的行为变得有趣，取笑哥哥的节食计划，和他舌枪唇剑，在桌子下换着花样互相踹脚，还有哥哥无奈忍让他的忿然眼神，全都那么有意思。

那之后，他经常吃不出味道，但那不重要。

嗅觉，是他预料之中。当然，他知道Mycroft会来学校给他送衣服，他开始紧张，他最近有涉及大麻，只是无关紧要的量，英国的学生每个人都会抽上两口，但他担心Mycroft会发现。

别人紧张是胃疼，他则居然闻不出味道了，其实嗅觉和味觉一脉相承，倒也不令人吃惊。

可Mycroft只是敷衍般地把袋子递给他，随口询问了几句课业，似乎急着要去办什么事。Sherlock凑近过去闻了闻他的气味，什么也没有，他尽力不让自己感到失望。

他用最讽刺的调子揶揄哥哥为母亲跑腿的行为，但向来心不在焉的Mycroft误以为他是对衣服不满，原本应该是急着要脱身离去，却反而带他去买了大衣，Sherlock有些意外。

而当哥哥把围巾解下来给他套上的时候，Sherlock分明嗅到了围巾上淡淡的古龙水和须后水的味道，更多的，是Mycroft皮肤的味道。

干燥，温暖，家。

他那瞬间几乎想哭。

Sherlock Holmes家里不缺少爱，他需要的爱也很少很少，或许特指一个人的，只要有那个人的就够了。

但Mycroft的爱更少。

而Sherlock觉得自己就像一个可笑的青春期小妞。

哥哥连着修了好几个学位，在学校里一帆风顺，而自己却难以适应社会。

他总觉得被抛下了，那个人越走越远把差距拉得越来越大。

梦里一片黑暗中只留下一个背影，最后连影子都消失不见。他睁开眼，就什么也看不到了。

*

Sherlock十八岁后还是去念了大学，而他的“社会实习”所学到的东西却是大麻的升级版。

他的发作越来越频繁，什么感觉都没有，什么感觉也不会有，只有药物，能带给他的大脑片刻的色彩和欢欣。

他只想好好吸上一口，然后裹成一个茧。

这样就能离Mycroft远远的。

就能装得他成功躲开了自己的命运。

*

他迷迷糊糊间感到自己离开了被窝，明明已经没有任何光芒的世界传来一线亮光，之后他才意识到那是眼冒金星的光，耳里嗡嗡直响，而脸颊上火辣辣地疼，接着他感到嘴里酸苦，等他哇啦哇啦吐了一气后，他感到被一双强有力的臂膀箍着，扑通扑通的心跳在他后背敲鼓一般震着他，一个熟悉的声音在耳边说：

“Sherlock，Sherlock，你看看你都做了什么，你这个笨蛋。”

他最后意识到自己被安放在一个人的大腿上，不熟悉的大腿，至少在他超过六岁以后就没坐上去过。

“我告诉过你了，隐瞒没有好处。”哥哥光滑的手指抚摸刚才打他的地方，刺痛和麻木交织，四肢百骸传来的快意不会骗人，这比什么毒品都要可怕，世界带着五光十色的喧嚣朝他涌来，将他淹没。

他紧紧地抱住Mycroft，就像三岁时赖在他身上喊疼一样不管不顾。

*

戒毒很顺利，反正他就从来不觉得那玩意儿有什么好。

重新回到真实生活中，发现哥哥已经有了一个难以启齿（那不叫难以启齿Sherlock！）的工作，保密程度五颗星。

而且哥哥年纪轻轻就已经手握重权，难以想象之后会变成什么样子，最后成为英国政府？可能。

他依旧会时不时失去某个感觉。

有时候是触觉，全身一片空白的时候他就知道；有时候是听觉，其实他还有点儿享受这个，安静的外在；有时候面前一片漆黑，这个比较烦人；味觉和嗅觉依旧无足轻重。

Mycroft是一切的解药。

当他听不到任何声音，却能听到Mycroft的身体撞进他身体的闷响；当他看不见所有事情，他还是可以用嘴唇用手指描摹出哥哥的样子；当他甚至感觉不到衣服穿在身上的时候，他还是知道Mycroft的手指从后颈滑到尾椎；而他什么也不想吃什么都吃不出味道的时候，他能品尝到Mycroft嘴角的甜味，手指的苦味，喉头的甘味，锁骨的咸味。

每一年都有这么一个星期，不管他失去了什么感觉，Mycroft都会尽心尽力地帮他找回来，或是补偿他，任劳任怨。例如当他两眼一抹黑，就连眼罩都不需要了，他哥哥会让他知道什么是失明的好处，反正他看不见镜子，再失控也没关系。

他放任自己一个星期，每一年。

去依靠一个人，去全心全意地追随一个人，仰赖对方的引导。

而那一星期之外的时间，他便尽情抗争这命运。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗，要求Sherlock每年有一段时间失去一种感官。


End file.
